With the rapid advancement and development of liquid crystal display technology, more and more people begin to use liquid crystal display (LCD) device, so as to satisfy a request of better image quality. The LCD device comprises a display panel and a backlight module. A former backlight module uses a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) as a light source. However, with the development of light emitting diode (LED) technology, an LCD light source has advantages of low energy consumption and long life, so that the CCFL used in backlight module is gradually replaced by the LED light source.
However, the luminous efficiency of the LED light source is greatly influenced by a working temperature thereof. Hence, designers generally design an aluminum extrusion heat sink structure in a backlight module for heat dissipation of the LED light source. As shown in FIG. 1, a structural schematic view of a traditional backlight module is illustrated in FIG. 1. In the figure, a backlight module comprises a light guide plate 10, an LED light bar 11, a aluminum extrusion heat sink structure 12, a reflecting sheet 13 and a back plate 14, wherein the LED light bar 11 is fixed onto the aluminum extrusion heat sink structure 12, and the heat produced from the LED light bar 11 is take away by the aluminum extrusion heat sink structure 12.
Because the aluminum extrusion heat sink structure 12 also needs to support the light guide plate 10 and the reflecting sheet 13, the aluminum extrusion heat sink structure 12 has a larger volume, and consumes more aluminum material, so that it causes a higher cost of the aluminum extrusion heat sink structure 12.
As a result, it is necessary to provide an aluminum extrusion heat sink structure and a corresponding backlight module to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies.